


Blade同人－橘剑：棕，大衣

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kenzaki Kazuma/Tachibana Sakuya





	Blade同人－橘剑：棕，大衣

橘曾经有一件大衣，深棕，简单样式，却很保暖。  
他会穿着大衣在雨季的时候上班，可偏偏不幸的是，在机车集体被拿去维修的那日，他却没有带伞遭遇了大暴雨。  
对于橘，大雨也并不算什么，经历过严格的训练和与undead的战斗的他，雨水并不会造成伤害。顶多这样回到公寓冲个热水澡，喝着热茶入睡。  
“橘前辈，没有带伞吗？”伴随着一个爽朗的声音，瘦高的人影出现在橘的身侧。  
“很可惜，天气预报不准，”橘平静的说。侧头看向身边的后辈，这位叫剑崎的男生也是和自己一样励志成为假面骑士的人，而他对于自己的崇拜有时候就好像一只大型犬般。  
两个人就这样站在公司门外的屋檐下望着馄饨的天空。  
“我的伞给你，”突然橘的手上多了一把伞，剑崎的笑容很是灿烂。  
“但是剑崎你——”  
“没事没事，我可是强壮着呢，”剑崎总是能干劲满满的笑得好像太阳。这位后辈还有着他的不成熟，还没完成训练的身体并没有出席过很多任务。可是他认真的干净和坦率的正直是橘比任何人都清楚的。  
不等橘说什么，剑崎就跑进雨里，“那把伞，不用还了！”剑崎最后一句透过雨喊出来。  
看着那个身影，橘并不擅长做什么表情的面部此时却有些松懈。说起来剑崎穿的很薄，就这样跑进雨里…  
“真是个笨蛋，”橘叹口气嘴角却不知道何时笑起来，撑起伞踏入被雨水抨击的地面。  
第二日，上天总算平息了不少，毛毛细雨还是连绵不绝。剑崎穿着他那时候尽有的大衣再次冒着雨到了工作地点，如果要问他的话，他一定会说等着下次发工资时会去买个更厚的大衣。  
不过看来晚了，橘是第一个发现剑崎不对劲的，他走过去不管剑崎如何嘴硬还是拉住剑崎摸了额头，滚烫表示他发烧了。接着就是理论时间，只是大脑混沌的剑崎自然论不过橘，最后还是被要求回家休息。  
“给，你的药，”从医务室出来的橘把发的药塞给了剑崎。但是机车还没送还，橘后悔的发现自己的伞落在了家里，说起来今早是下雨前搭公车早到的。  
剑崎收拾好背包，望着门外的细雨。突然厚重的深棕大衣盖子在了自己头上。  
“给你穿着，保暖，”橘双手交叉胸前，一脸认真却柔和的说道，“不用还了。”  
和剑崎对上视线的时候，利用长辈的威严橘满意的看着剑崎穿上自己的大衣。走上前抬手一勾，将大衣的帽子扣在了剑崎头上。这位崇拜自己的后辈此时精致的脸上露出不好意思的样子，和邻家的孩子一样有点可爱。橘还给剑崎打了一辆出租车让他快速回家。  
只是后来，剑崎就真的收下了大衣，而橘也一直留着那把雨伞。  
不过经过几次搬家的剑崎大概早就把那件大衣弄丢了。  
而如今，剑崎不知去向。“不知道你是不是还会被雨淋，”橘盯着公司窗外的雨，也不记得自己从何时开始学会抽烟。  
最近橘又买了一件大衣，深棕，简单样式，可是却不怎么保暖。


End file.
